


Coming of Age

by dNwfvBj9



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Raijin Days, Trans Male Character, Trans Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dNwfvBj9/pseuds/dNwfvBj9
Summary: Too focused on his ability to crush cars and fling street signs, no one notices that the uniform Shizuo wears is not the one assigned to him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Coming of Age

As another year of school begins at Raijin Academy, rumours of a certain Shizuo Heiwajima’s inhuman strength spread and twist amongst the crowd. By the end of week one, few students look Shizuo in the eye and even the teachers regard him with caution. 

Too focused on his ability to crush cars and fling street signs, no one notices that the uniform Shizuo wears is not the one assigned to him. 

Shizuo dons the Raijin blazer and pants and is grateful it's only his inhuman strength that makes him an outcast. 

* * *

The day Shizuo first meets Shinra Kishitani is an eventful one. Shinra seeks him out, citing academic curiosity as the reason, and Shizuo is equal parts irritated and bemused. 

Around Shinra, Shizuo feels as if the other boy is studying him, his strength a mere puzzle to be solved. Shizuo has the feeling that if Shinra had the chance, he’d happily dissect him without hesitation. Nevertheless, Shinra is not a bad friend, just a strange one, and Shizuo finds himself enjoying the company. 

It is one day, after school in an empty classroom, that Shinra says something that makes Shizuo’s blood run cold. 

The two boys are sitting near the window, Shinra helping to bandage Shizuo’s arm after a run-in with a group of upperclassmen. The sun is beginning to set, filling the room with an orange glow.

“There’s blood soaking through your shirt. Your chest is bleeding,” Shinra offhandedly remarks. “You should let me look at that, they probably knifed you and you didn’t even notice.”

Shizuo almost forgets how to breathe. “It’s fine,” he says, turning away from Shinra. “No need. It doesn’t hurt and I heal fast anyways.”

Shinra smiles. “I already know about your body, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Ignoring Shizuo’s shock, he continues. “I’ve patched you up almost twenty times since we met, I’d be a terrible doctor if I hadn’t noticed by now.” 

Shinra goes back to bandaging like he doesn’t care what Shizuo was born with, and Shizuo realizes that he really _doesn’t_. The realization floods him with relief.

“Wannabe doctor, you mean,” Shizuo mutters, trying and failing to hide the gratitude in his voice.

“Shut up,” Shinra says pleasantly.

And that is that.

* * *

When Shinra introduces Shizuo to Izaya Orihara, Shizuo knows he will hate this sharp-eyed boy. And from the looks of it, Izaya hates him too.

Their first meeting ends in the cold steel of a blade and a trash can thrown in retaliation. Figures. 

Later on, Shizuo would realize that being around Izaya is like having a knife twisting between your ribs. He’s chasing Izaya across the school grounds, the other’s taunts fuelling his anger. Blood is thrumming through his body and he feels like he’s burning. The other boy is faster and more agile, and Shizuo thinks he just might lose this game of cat and mouse. 

“Tired yet, Shizu-chan?” Izaya laughs mockingly. He effortlessly vaults over a railing and lands just as Shizuo comes to a halt.

 _Shizu-chan._ It’s not like Izaya hasn’t called him that before. Shizuo knows it’s Izaya’s way of riling him up, to start a fight when there’s no reason to. 

But still... this time, he can’t help but wonder if Izaya meant anything else from it.

“Don’t call me that,” Shizuo mutters. Glaring at the back of Izaya’s gakuran, he clenches his fist until his knuckles turn white. He can feel his fingernails digging painfully into his palm. “ _I’m not a girl._ ”

Izaya tilts his head, turning to face Shizuo. “Shizu-chan, I wouldn’t be calling you that if you were one,” he says, his expression bland.

He smirks. “Sorry, but my chivalry is reserved for the ladies, not for monsters like you.”

“Who are you calling a monster?!” Shizuo shouts, more for appearances’ sake than anything else. He can feel the tension leaving his body from Izaya’s words.

Izaya fixes him with a level look. “I may be a terrible human being, but I’m not _cruel_ ,” he says. Then he smiles wickedly and the moment ends as quickly as it came. 

Izaya turns and runs, and as Shizuo chases after him, he thinks this might be the one thing he believes Izaya on.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are no trans Shizuo fics I will write them myself!!!!!


End file.
